Roll paper towel dispensers commonly are at least partially constructed of plastic material. For example, many roll paper towel cabinet constructions incorporate housing walls and covers wholly or partially constructed of plastic. Most forms of plastic, of course, burn when exposed to a flame and it is an unfortunate fact of life that roll paper towel dispensers installed at institutional locations increasingly have become the target of vandals who set on fire the free end of the toweling projecting from the dispenser. The flames then travel up the towel into the interior of the cabinet, damaging not only the cabinet itself but perhaps causing a major fire in the building.